


Something for Everyone

by chaos_monkey



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Het and Slash, It's like a reverse gangbang, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, monsterfuckers, the lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Jaskier, Geralt, and Yennefer have an... interesting encounter one night while traveling.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 368
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Something for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/gifts).



> Inspired by some_stars' [tumblr post](https://some-stars.tumblr.com/post/617011770533478400/tentacle-fic-colour-me-intrigued)!  
> It is only a little fic, but I hope you like it ;)
> 
> (it just so happened I was also mulling over ideas for the "Weird Sex" square I was lucky enough to get on my [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) card, so... talk about perfect timing)

“Jask— ng, _fuck—_ ” Geralt grunted, trailing off with a strangled sounding groan, the stiff heat of his cock pressing harder against Jaskier’s thigh and the muscles of his ass tensing under Jaskier’s hand. 

Jaskier blinked, coming up for air from Yen’s mouth. “What?” 

“It’s _good,_ whatever… _mmh—_ whatever you’re doing.” 

“Well that’s lovely,” Jaskier said, distracted by Yen’s wet heat grinding down on his other thigh again, “but _I’m_ not doing anything to you, so- oh— oh, _fuck—_ ” 

Yen’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open at the same time that Jaskier jerked and cut himself off with a curse. Something warm and slick pressed into the crack of his ass to probe at his entrance, and he realized that what he had thought was Geralt’s hand on him… wasn’t. 

“Yen, tell me this is— _uhh—_ tell me this is somehow your doing,” Jaskier croaked, his cock twitching as the slick pressure rubbed over his hole. 

“It’s not— not me,” Yen said with a gasp. She shuddered, still staring at Jaskier with wide eyes, and Jaskier groaned as he felt another… _something,_ sliding up his leg between him and Yen. He should be panicking now, he thought distantly, his hips bucking up as whatever it was actually _squeezed_ around his cock; he should be running away screaming or watching Yen and Geralt set it on fire and chop it to pieces, but they weren’t and he wasn’t. 

“Why— what—” _Why aren’t we stopping it and what the fuck_ is _it,_ was what he was trying to say, but he couldn’t quite manage to sort his words out. It just felt so bloody _good,_ and the other two were still moving against him, slow and sinuous just like the— 

“It’s not… malicious,” Yen answered him anyway, her voice breathless but impressively steady, considering. “It’s reacting to us and… to what we’re feeling. Wanting. I can get rid of it, if…” 

She trailed off with a bitten-off moan, and Geralt just groaned into Jaskier’s shoulder, shaking his head slightly and rutting harder against Jaskier’s leg. Moving in the same rhythm as the pressure now sliding up and down Jaskier’s cock and nudging repeatedly against his hole; the same rhythm Yen was moving in on him too. 

“I don’t… mind,” Jaskier managed, his cock throbbing in the thing’s grip. “If you both— _fuck—_ ” 

That slick, probing touch had pressed just slightly inside him and with something between a whimper and moan, Jaskier finally looked down at the three of them, at the firelight and shadows dancing over his and Geralt’s and Yen’s bare skin, and— over several long, dark tendrils, almost like thick, leafless vines or- or _tentacles._ One was coiled around his cock, glistening in the light as it moved, pulsing; and he could see a few others slowly snaking their way up Yen and Geralt’s thighs. 

Yen pushed herself upright, onto her knees, and Jaskier moved with her without thinking, opening his legs so she was still straddling his thigh— and the tentacle that had twined up it to his cock— while she rocked her hips back and forth with a long, low moan. The tentacle at Jaskier’s ass pushed in deeper as he did, drawing a gasp from his throat and making his hips jerk of their own accord. His cock twitched in its coiled tentacle as the one inside him _curled_ back on itself, pressing against just the right spot to make him shudder from the jolt of pleasure that shot through his core. Geralt was still lying half on top of him, his erection hot and hard against Jaskier’s thigh as the witcher ground against him with little bitten off grunts. 

“Oh gods… They’re fucking both of you, too, aren’t they?” Jaskier groaned breathlessly, already knowing the answer. 

Yen ground out a wordless noise of assent, her eyes fluttering shut and head lolling back as another tentacle slid around her hip from behind, twining down over her stomach to press into her slit from above. Her hips were still moving, the same way they did when she rode Jaskier; and in a way she was, hips rolling, grinding down against him with her chest already heaving as she panted for breath. Amber eyes shining and blown wide with desire, Geralt didn’t even bother answering, just pushed himself up onto hands and knees and surged forward to cover Jaskier’s mouth in a hot, urgent kiss. He was still rocking back and forth too, speeding up slowly along with Yen, and Jaskier belatedly realized his own hips were twitching in little half-thrusts in time with them as well. 

Jaskier felt more than heard Geralt’s moan when he reached down to grip the witcher’s cock, fumbling blindly with his other hand until Yen caught it in hers with a little squeeze. A tentacle wrapped around Jaskier’s hand and Geralt’s cock together, two more twining around his thighs and slowly spreading his knees wider. He finally had to break away from Geralt’s mouth to pant for breath, his chest heaving and helpless moans welling up unchecked in his throat as a second tentacle pressed into him alongside the first one. 

Both his lovers looked about as wrecked as Jaskier felt, all three of them coated with sweat, panting and moaning wordlessly as they squirmed and writhed against one another; all of them caressed and stroked and fucked in tandem by at least three or four of the dark, pulsing tentacles each. Geralt was fucking into Jaskier’s other hand now, grunting on every thrust and leaking an obscene amount of precome into Jaskier’s curled fingers. He was still on all fours with his knees wide, a thick dark tendril curled over each hip and disappearing down into the cleft of his upturned ass; and Jaskier suddenly wanted nothing more than to have a better view, to see the damn things disappearing inside Geralt while they fucked him, the same way he could see them pulsing in between Yen’s spread legs. 

Yen’s head was thrown back, back arched and mouth open, the muscles in her stomach taut and flexing as she moved and her sweat-slick skin shining in the flickering light of the fire. Her eyes were nearly closed, dark and heavy with lust, grip tightening on Jaskier’s hand and the sharp edge to the staccato gasps riding along her every exhale belying how close she was to orgasm. Jaskier was nearly there himself, and he didn’t think Geralt was far off either, given the witcher’s increasingly desperate, jerky thrusts above him. 

And then the tentacles _moved_ harder inside him, coiling thicker and pulsing faster, and Jaskier cried out, hips jerking and cock throbbing in the tight, pumping squeeze. A single spurt of precome splattered over his stomach, and then another; and he thought he was coming but the burning tension inside him just kept building higher while he bucked and writhed. Yen was crying out too, brilliant purple eyes open and watching him and Geralt now, her hips jerking and her legs quaking while she came, gripping Jaskier’s hand so tightly it hurt and he couldn’t have cared less. The sight pushed him over the edge and he finally spilled, orgasm washing through him in a whitehot crash of release, his cock throbbing and pulsing spurt after spurt of come up his front while the tentacles kept squeezing and pulsing until he was sobbing and shaking from sheer, mind-numbing pleasure. 

Geralt came with a guttural howl just after Jaskier, his cock _throbbing_ in Jaskier’s fist, the hot, thick splatters of come splashing over Jaskier’s hip and stomach and even up to his chest and mingling with the streaks and pools of his own seed. Yen collapsed back down onto him, still shuddering and trembling through the rest of her orgasm, and Jaskier met her lips with his in a sporadic, sloppy kiss, all panting breaths and darting tongues. Geralt’s mouth found Jaskier’s neck at same time, breath hot and teeth sharp on his flushed skin as the witcher licked and sucked a trail up to his jaw, hips still pumping spastically into Jaskier’s grip. 

The tentacles were slowing, loosening and receding gradually as the three of them came down from the high of release. Jaskier’s head fell back with a low groan as the tentacles uncoiled from his spent cock and slipped back out of him, leaving him feeling shaky and suddenly too empty. Yen and Geralt were kissing above him now, soft and slow, pink tongues meeting between parted lips with quiet hums of contentment. 

Jaskier just watched them through half-closed eyes for a time, vaguely aware of the tentacles unwinding from his legs before disappearing back into the darkness, and not caring one bit about the dopey grin spreading over his own face. He eventually caught his breath again, slipping his sticky hand back onto the firm curve of Geralt’s ass and the other into the smooth, sweaty dip of Yen’s lower back. 

“Well. _That_ is certainly going to give me something new to sing about— _ow!_ Okay! Okay,” Jaskier said, laughing at the mirrored, flat expressions of mild horror mingled with _‘don’t you fucking dare’_ the other two had both fixed him with, while simultaneously pinning his wrists to the ground. “I won’t. I won’t, but… Maybe we could, ah, stop here again? On the way back?” 

They both stared at him a moment longer; then Yen burst out laughing, her heated grin answer enough. Geralt even cracked a lopsided smirk, and Jaskier caught the faint hint of a blush rising in his pale cheeks before he dropped down onto his side to cuddle up against Jaskier with a thoughtful grunt. 

“Hmmm.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Something for Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285028) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
